The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that provide flavor into smoke that can be used in a grill. Wood chips or wood chunks are flavored, soaked and then dropped onto foil on a grill with the goal of releasing smoke from the wood chips or wood chunks as long as possible. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, this was an extremely time consuming process. Endeavors in this field include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,973 issued to Romell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,396 issued to McLeod; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,653 issued to Simmons.
Romell teaches a process for making a wood chip comprising: selecting wood, drying the wood; and compressing the wood. Romell teaches punching instead of grinding, McLeod is making charcoal and not wood chips, but teaches a process of selecting wood, drying the wood, cutting the wood and then treating it in some manner. McLeod does not teach grinding or removing bark or dry rot from the wood. Simmons is likewise interested in charcoal and does not teach removing bark and dry rot or grinding steps. In this regard these endeavors, while valuable to their intended purposes are discrete from the embodiments discussed below.